


Tu Eres La Razon

by JunaIzumi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Yami quiere regresarle el detalle a Seto, se aproxima su cumpleaños pero ¿Qué regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo?





	Tu Eres La Razon

Feliz Cumpleaños

"Puedo amar y sentir que este corazon a vuelto a sonreir y asi junto a ti puedo ver y creer que el amor tiene ese mágico poder"

Tenían una cita doble con Rebeca y Yugi, la rubia cambio de opinión cuando conocio mas a Kaiba y lo bien que se portaba con el hermano de Yugi y Yugi entendio que si sus amigos no le hablaban no era el fin del mundo.

Yami y Rebeca platicaban mientras Yugi y Seto iban por la comida

-veo que Hokins y tu van de maravilla-dijo Seto

-igual que Yami y Tu, me gusta verlo feliz-dijo Yugi

-¿desean algo mas?-pregunto el cajero

-si, una malteada de fresa con tres galletas mas -dijo Seto

-se te cobrara extra amigo-

-no importa-dijo Seto extendiendo su tarjeta y Yugi supuso que era lo que le gustaba a Yami, pagaron y llevaron la comida, Yami iba a agarrar la malteada

-come primero-dijo Seto, Yami gruño y empezaron a comer

-¿Qué haras este año para tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Rebeca

-una fiesta antes de que se me olvide-le extendió a Rebeca un sobre con una invitación

-por supuesto que iremos-dijo la rubia sonriendo y continuaron comiendo, Yugi noto que el semblante de Yami cambio cuando menciono el tema de la fiesta, despues de comer, Yami se quedo con Yugi un rato en la tienda para ayudarlo, el profesor Hopkings y el abuelo se fueron de vacaciones y Yami prometio ayudarlo

-avísame cuando cierres, mandare a Roland-dijo Seto besando sus labios

-claro-sonrio y lo vio marcharse

-¿me diras que sucede?-pregunto Yugi

-no se ah que te refieres-dijo el tricolor

-compartimos el mismo cuerpo mucho tiempo como para conocerte bien ¿no sabias de la fiesta?-lo vio suspirar

-no es eso, de echo la estoy organizando junto a Mokuba, es que no se que regalarle, puede comprar todo lo que quiera-dijo Yami

-oh entiendo ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mokuba? Algo sobre que siempre quizo pero nunca lo pudo tener, debe de haber algo -dijo Yugi

-me parece buena idea- Yami sonrio y continuaron platicando, la tarde estuvo movida y llego la hora de cerrar

-¿no quieres que me quede a dormir?-pregunto Yami preocupado

-estaré bien, descuida, si te necesito te hablo-dijo el menor y esperaron a que Roland pasara por Yami, para su suerte Mokuba, se despidió de Yugi y se animó a preguntarle.

-pasaremos antes a ver los adornos, sabes como es mi hermano, quiere una escultura en hielo de los ojos azules-dijo Mokuba

-hablando de la fiesta, ¿sabes que vas a regalarle? -pregunto Yami

-la estatua-volvió a repetir Mokuba

-si pero ¿no hay algo que el siempre quizo?-pregunto Yami

-si mi hermano no esta en la casa cuando regresemos te enseño algo-dijo el menor y arreglaron lo de la estatua y los adornos y Mokuba le enseño un álbum de cuando eran niños, a Yami le parecio interesante y lo guardo para mostrárselo a su hermano cuando fuera a la tienda de juegos

-Mokuba me dijo que tenían un cachorro, pero su padrastro lo regalo porque lo distraían de sus estudios-dijo Yami mostrándole la fotografía

-esto es, podemos ir a un refugio y buscar un cachorro-dijo Yugi

-me gusta la idea, tendría que quedarse aquí, en casa se daría cuenta-dijo Yami

-no hay ningún problema, creo que tambien adoptare uno para mi-dijo Yugi y caminaron para el refugio, buscaron dos cachorros que llegaron juntos, como hermanos y no se habian separado y decidieron llevarse a los dos

Cuando Seto llego a la casa le gusto la escena que vio, Yami ayudando a Mokuba con sus tareas

-¡hermano! ¿Cómo estuvo tu dia?-pregunto Mokuba

-muchas reuniones con incompetentes-dijo Seto besando los labios de Yami y fue a ponerse algo comodo y se sento junto a ellos, normalmente no le gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños por los invitados hipócritas van pero con la presencia de su novio todo es diferente

Llego el dia de la fiesta de cumpleaños, pasaron por Rebeca y fueron a donde era la fiesta, Mokuba y Yami estaban recibiendo a los invitados

-señores Kaiba-dijo Rebeca haciendo sonrojar a Yami por el apellido

-bienvenidos-dijo Mokuba

-¿ya llego el chico del cumpleaños?-pregunto Rebeca

-aun no esta terminando de arreglar unos detalles en el corporativo pero sabe que no puede faltar-dijo Yami, fueron a buscar su mesa, Yugi traía al cachorro en la caja por eso tenia agujeritos

Ya habian llegado todos los invitados pero el cumpleañero no, Yami uso su teléfono para comunicarse con el

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto Seto al contestar, Yami se sonrojo

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunto el tricolor

-llegare en helicóptero, te veo ahí, te amo-dijo Seto dejándolo sin habla y colgó

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Mokuba

-llegara el helicóptero-dijo Yami

-le gusta llamar la atención-escucharon el sonido del helicóptero y todos salieron al patio, era el helicóptero del dragon blanco de ojos azules, el manual automático lo estaba manejando y Seto hizo su entrada saltando, ignoro a los invitados y se acerco a su pareja besándolo apasionadamente dejándolo sin aliento, la mayoría pensaba que eran solo rumores y publicidad es decir, el rey de los juegos saliendo con el director de la corporación Kaiba pero al parecer todo era real.

Entraron primero cenaron y Yami quizo darle su regalo pero constantemente la gente los interrumpia para felicitar a su novio normalmente Kaiba se iba temprano despues de la cena, cuando la música empezo saco a Yami a bailar mientras que Yugi y Rebeca conversaban

-¿de que raza es el cachorro?-pregunto Mokuba

-es un schnauzer, tiene 5 meses, lo dejaron en la pension y Yami pensó que seria una exelente opción-dijo Yugi y el pequeño se movia adentro

-disculpame amor-Seto volvió a besar sus labios mientras que Yugi pensaba en lo mucho que habia cambiado

-descuida es tu cumpleaños yo tengo algo para ti pero ¿podemos ir afuera?-pregunto Yami

-lo que tu digas, compermiso-Seto salio tomando la mano de Yami y este traía la cajita, se sentaron una banca del jardín

\- yo te quiero dar mi regalo-dijo Yami

-no tenias porque haberlo echo, con tu sola presencia en mi vida es suficiente-dijo Kaiba acariciando su mejilla

-yo queria hacerlo- le extendió la caja completamente sonrojado y la abrió, salio un pequeño schnauzer de colos sal y pimienta con un moñito azul

-¿Cómo supiste?-Seto se acordó del cachorro que tenia cuando era niño y lo que su padrastro hizo cuando lo descubrió y derramo unas lagrimas

-porque le pregunte a Mokuba queria darte algo que nadie mas podría hacerlo-dijo Yami, Seto saco al cachorro y lo acerco a su cara el cual empezo a lamerlo-te ayudare a cuidarlo mientras estas en el trabajo-sonrio

-lo compartiremos será algo asi como nuestro hijo, te amo, gracias-Kaiba lo volvió a besar y el cachorro intento ladrar demandando atención, ambos se rieron mientras le daban apapachos, vieron a Mokuba salir

-hermano, vamos a partir el pastel si quieres despues pueden irse buscare una excusa-dijo Mokuba}

-gracias hermano ¿nos vamos futuro señor Kaiba?-pregunto Seto

-claro vamos quiero pastel, en la demostración sabia exquisito-dijo Yami y tomados de la mano entraron al salón, era el 1er cumpleaños donde se sentía verdaderamente muy feliz, estaba con su novio y sus mejores amigos cantaron las mañanitas y partieron el pastel, al final Seto y Yami se fueron para pasar tiempo juntos


End file.
